You Were Always Mine
by I Will Always Be His Wise Girl
Summary: Annabeth loves Percy, but does Percy share these feelings? Or does he love someone else? AU. One-shot. (Annabeth's reaction chapter two)
1. He loves me, He loves me not

**Hey! I know I haven't updated my 'Couple Swap' in a while. I'm working on it. I promise! Here is something to tide you over.**

**Disclaimer: I swear on the river Styx that the PJO series isn't mine!**

**POV: Percy**

"Why me?" Nico asked as I restrained him with both my arms; forcing him to stay in the same position.

"Grover wouldn't help." I responded plainly.

"Yeah, maybe because she's all you ever talk about anymore! Plus, it's not like I'm enjoying my time here!" Nico finished.

"I don't talk about Annabeth all the time!" I argued. I could feel my face turning red against the cool air temperature.

"Annabeth's hair was so messy! Did you see that stupid Hephaestus guy flirting with Annabeth today? Annabeth said she didn't have time to hang out today." Nico mocked. "Shall I go on?"

"Di Angelo, you looking for trouble."

"You wouldn't dare hurt your own cousin would you?" He asked with a faint smile on his face.

What we didn't know, was that Annabeth was secretly listening to our conversation.

**POV: Annabeth**

I was just walking around camp this morning. I had just finished my book, so I didn't want to read it anymore.

I walked past the Poseidon cabin, and heard whispering. There were a couple things wrong with that: 1) Tyson wasn't here 2) Grover was helping some new campers. It had to be Nico.

"Why me?" A voice complained from the cabin.

"Grover wouldn't help." Another voice called back as if it was obvious.

I could recognize that voice anywhere. I was the voice of my best friend, and current crush, Percy Jackson. I put my book down by the cabin, slipped my Yankees cap on, and stealthily stepped forward. I didn't want to miss this conversation.

"Yeah, maybe that's because she's all you talk about." Nico said. I could see the pair at this point. Percy was holding Nico back, probably trying to keep him from escaping.

Who was this 'she' they were talking about? I felt a pang of jealousy enter my veins and engulf me. I decided I had heard enough. I turned around, and left just as I had come in. So maybe I did want to miss the conversation…

As soon as I was through the door, I removed my cap, and ran to my cabin. When I got inside nobody was there. I mentally thanked Chiron for giving us a free hour.

I climbed to my bunk, and sat there, attempting generate a plan. Eventually one came to me.

Immediately, I dashed over to the Aphrodite cabin. As soon as I reached the door, someone answered.

"Sammy." I greeted. Sammy was an eleven year old daughter of Aphrodite.

"Hey Annie!" she said a little too cheerfully. I just glared at her to get the message across. It worked. "So, you've come for advice about Percy?" How did she know I liked Percy? I know she's an Aphrodite girl and everything, but come on! "Or a makeover?" she guessed after the silence was too much for her.

I sighed.

"Alex here?" I asked looking anywhere but into the overwhelmingly pink cabin.

Alex Hamilton had a crush on me since forever! It was so obvious that even Percy noticed. He was cute, with his neat blonde hair, and breath-taking, beautiful eyes. He had nothing on Percy though.

"Yeah." Sammy muttered trying to hide her apparent displeasure as she walked to get him.

About a minute or so later, Sammy came with Alex trailing shortly behind her. As soon as Alex saw me, his eyes lit up showing his excitement.

"Hey." I said as I twirled my hair, and batted my eyelashes. I was never good at flirting, but I had to try my best considering I never listened to the conversations that went on with the Aphrodite kids. Too late to change that now…

My current outfit didn't help much. I was wearing denim shorts, an orange camp shirt, and sandals.

Regardless, it worked. Alex looked as if he couldn't remember his own name.

Sammy pushed us out the door, and slammed it in our face. Gods, these kids had a temper!

Alex and I started talking, as I led us to the beach. We sat down, and kept talking, well he kept talking. I was waiting for Percy to come. (There was only so long you could keep a son of Poseidon out of the water. It was just next to impossible.)

Alex, on the other hand, appeared to be oblivious to my attention deficit.

Seconds passed by, minutes, and maybe even hours! (Okay it was a few seconds! Sometimes ADHD gets the better of me.) Anyway, Percy hadn't shown yet, so I started actually listening to the conversation, and adding in where I could. Ultimately, I realized that I actually liked talking to Alex. He was really sweet, and funny.

_Maybe I had just been so wrapped up with Percy, that I didn't realize there were some really sweet guys here._

No. Percy was all I wanted. I love him. He just doesn't love me…

Percy decided just then to walk onto the beach, of course just then. Right when I was getting comfortable talking!

He was wearing sea green swimming trunks, and a light white shirt that hugged his chest.

By this point, Percy was making his way over to Alex and me.

I felt my mouth drop as I stared at his abs that were outlined through his shirt.

"…the fireworks with me." I forgot Alex was still talking.

"What?" I asked, not sure if I heard him correctly.

"I was wondering if you would like to go to the fireworks with me." Alex asked nervously.

"Actually-"

"She can't. Sorry." Percy interrupted, he was still walking, but he was close enough to be in the hearing range.

"I wasn't talking to you Jackson." Alex snapped.

"Leave her alone. She's mine." Percy glared at Alex.

Just then, the waves started to pick up.

Oh Percy.

Alex looked at Percy, returning his glare, and stalked off towards his fellow cabin mates who were heading off to the arena.

As soon as Alex was out of sight, Percy and I started laughing our heads off.

When we calmed down enough, Percy sat down next to me, and I sat in his lap. I knew he didn't see it as anything but a friendly gesture, and that made me mad. We had just known each other for so long at this point.

Percy, absentmindedly, started playing with a loose strand of my hair. He made the water only wash up as our ankles.

"Percy I need your advice." This was all part of the plan.

"About what?" He asked.

"Alex. I really like him, but I don't know how to tell him."

Percy's eyes flashed with a foreign emotion, but it left so quickly that I didn't have time to interpret it.

"Annie, you're asking the wrong person." I glared at him for calling me that. "I can't even tell the girl I like that I like her."

"The great and powerful Perseus Jackson likes a girl?" I gasped in mock shock.

Percy rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. Her name is… Ally." He hesitated. "She's perfect, but I don't think she likes me back. She's my best friend." I thought that was me. "She's the best thing that ever happened to me." Percy smiled. I knew he didn't like me back, he couldn't. I was just a plain Athena kid.

"She's your best friend? Well Perce! I guess I know how you really feel about me." I said.

He chuckled

"Whatever," he argued, playing along.

Percy was always a horrible liar. I could always tell when he was lying. I couldn't even sense the slightest bit of deceitfulness in his voice. To be honest, it hurt.

"Tell her that you like her already Percy." Maybe I didn't want him to be with someone else, but I wanted him to be happy. If that's what she did, then I would support him. I would prove that I loved him more, by letting him be with her.

"I guess I should."

"Tell me more about her." I begged.

He smiled and continued.

"She's beautiful, smart, a good friend, altogether, perfect. She is the kind of person you don't want on your bad side, but everyone loves regardless."

My heart broke into a million little pieces at how fondly he spoke of this girl.

"Her hair is messy, in a good way." His lips curved into a smile. "She's prettier without makeup. We're always together. Her eyes are soft, bright, and gorgeous. You could stare into them for hours, there mesmerizing, I could go on forever. She is the smartest person I know. She's absolutely, positively perfect," That was the third time he described her using that word. My heart sank lower. "And if you look in the mirror, you'll see her."

**That's it.**

**Review, Review and Review.**

**Stay Awesome**

**-I Will Always Be His Wise Girl**


	2. Annabeth's reaction

**Okay! So a lot of people were asking for Annabeth's reaction, here it is! PJO still isn't mine.**

To say I was shocked was an understatement.

My jaw fell to the floor. My hand was over my mouth.

I can't believe I was actually considering Alex Hamilton when my best friend of all times liked me back!

"Percy, I don't ev-" My words were stopped by Percy's lips.

Gods was this really happening? So maybe I was sounding like an Aphrodite girl, but did that really matter? Was it against the rules for me to be in love with someone?

Yes, I admit it.

I am in love with Percy Jackson. I'm pretty sure he felt the same way.

Eventually, Percy and I were forced to stop. The lack of air in our lungs was surely a problem, but that was fine. Literally Kronos could reform, and I would be okay.

For once, I just wanted to live in the moment.


End file.
